Till I See You Again
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Set after Goodbye Zoey Part Two. No other way to explain it. CZ,
1. Chapter 1

**Till' I See You Again**

_"You're right. Everything you guys said was true."_

_"We know you miss Zoey man," Michael said._

_"I don't just miss her. I'm in love with her. I've been in love with Zoey ever since I met her. When she got out of her Dad's car, I saw her standing there and I rode my bike into that stupid flag pole. I was in love with Zoey before I hit the ground. I don't think that feeling's ever gonna go away."_

Chase had finally admitted it...again, to Michael and Logan and to himself that he was in love with Zoey Brooks. He sat there on the floor of his dorm room, breathing heavily, feeling disorientated. He thought he was over it. He thought that they were just friends, just really, really, close friends. But his feelings for her had never really died. It was like a cactus that his mom had last summer. It was a nice little cactus, about two inches tall, but in the winter, the cactus died. When spring came, Mrs. Matthews put the cactus outside. Chase never really paid attention to it until August, right before he went back to PCA. He was with Rebecca at the time. She was inside watching tv on the couch. He had gone outside to get his shoes that he had left by the trampoline when he saw it- the little cactus was about a twelve inches high now.

"Mom," Chase found his mother in the kitchen chopping walnuts for her famous chocolate chip cookies, "When did that cactus grow? I thought it died last year. Is it new?"

Mrs. Matthews looked at her son like he had lost his mind,"Um... I'm not sure. I put it outside last April and I guess it just grew over the summer."

"But I thought it was dead."

"Honey, why are you so bent out of shape over a plant."

"I-I don't know. It's just weird."

"Why don't you go back in the living room. It's not proper to leave your girlfriend alone watching television while you fret about a cactus."

"Alright Mom." He did what she said and forgot about it...until now. His love for Zoey really was like the cactus...even though that was possibly the strangest analogy he had ever come up with. He loved Zoey for those first two years, every day a little bit more. Then during Spring Break everything had crumbled down. He was SO close to telling her but once that stupid tek-mate fell in the fountain he gave it up. Rebecca was sort of a rebound, in a way. He needed to find some way to distract himself. He had convinced himself and his friends that he stopped loving Zoey. But, man, the look on her face when she walked in on him and Rebecca kissing. It was possibly the worst feeling he had ever had. He felt embarrassed, upset, and just awful that she had to see that. She had a look of hurt on her face that cut him inside so deeply he couldn't even describe.

Then when the year went on, when he and Rebecca broke up, and he and Zoey had gotten even closer than before he started falling again but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He still loved her, maybe a million times more than before.

He just stared at Logan and Michael, not knowing what else to say. There was nothing left to say. Zoey was gone and she couldn't come back. She said so herself.

"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Chase said. About a half a second later his cell phone rang. Still feeling numb and oddly free from his piled up feelings he let it go to voice mail without even checking who it was.

"I think you should tell her," Michael said.

"You always think I should tell her. It's too messy. Especially now that she's gone."

"Who said love isn't messy? It's possibly the most complicated feeling in the world," Michael said,"The way I see it is that you could either tell her, and get it over with or keep these feeling to yourself and everyone but Zoey and be miserable."

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Chase asked.

"Than you'll move on and get on with your life. You'll find someone new...that doesn't have the gross habits of a chimpanzee."

Chase rolled his eyes and thought for a moment.

Logan stood up,"Why don't we leave you alone to think about it." He pulled out the key for the padlock from his pocket and motioned for Michael to follow him. They unlocked the door and walked out.

Chase sat there for awhile, thinking, unable to move. He picked up the decapitated giraffe and it's head. Maybe he could have his Mom sew its head back on its body. Zoey gave it to him for Christmas last year. Who knew it would mean so much to him now? Even the mere thought of not being able to see Zoey again killed him. It was like a part of him had died. And it didn't help much that she was mad at him right now. Suddenly Chase remembered the phone call he got earlier and reached into his pocket. Maybe it was her, he thought. He looked at his missed calls list and sighed. It was only his cousin Antwan. Chase stood up and grabbed some shampoo, soap, and a change of clothes. He needed to take a shower.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will explore Zoey's side of the story. I have been waiting for this episode (Good-bye Zoey Part 2) FOREVER! I can't believe it and used my shock to write this story. Normally this isn't my style of story but I felt like I needed to write it or I would die from...something. Thanks for reading if you did and please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

**'Till I See You Again**

**-**Chapter 2-

Zoey continued to stare at the screen, even after Chase left the room. She felt frozen to her computer chair, unable to speak, unable to think, just trying to process what she had just heard. It was the weirdest feeling she had ever felt in her life. "I don't just miss her. I'm in love with her." The words played over and over again in her head. How was she supposed to react? Should she call him? And if she did what would she say? Should she pretend she didn't hear it?

"Chase wants to tell you he's in love with you!" Lola had told her the first day of school last year. Zoey didn't want to believe her. She knew that they were just friends. They were nothing more than just a girl and guy who happened to be with each other all the time. Nothing more, nothing less. All the walks, the long talks, dinners at Sushi Rox, it was just them being best friends.

Memories weaved in and out of Zoey's mind. The eighth grade dance when Chase was so upset that she had chosen Glen Davis over him, that play he wrote, when he was going insane because she was going to kiss Logan, when she wasn't doing so well in Chemistry and she went to Logan for help, Chase thought they were dating and started hiding in bushes, trying to find out what was going on, and every time she even mentioned anyone that she might be interested in, like Danny. It finally hit her, Chase was _jealous. _It was all coming together, all the secrets, the techmate, the general Chase weirdness. It was all making sense. Completely overwhelmed with that awkward tingly, hot feeling Zoey managed to stand up and move toward her bedroom door.

But...there was a hint of hope that Zoey had always kept hidden so deep inside her heart. It was always there. The simple wonder of what it would be like to be with him as more than just friends. And there was always the feeling of attraction because of their natural chemistry. Their bodies naturally leaned closer than with any of her other guy friends. And there was the occasional romantic vibe. Like when they had to hold hands, pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend so Trisha would quit stalking Chase. Zoey had felt strange with his hand enveloping hers at first. But after the first five seconds she felt something different- his hand was rough yet soft at the same time. She felt secure and warm. And then there was the dance. He had spent hours working on that dance so she wouldn't have to drop out. He had ended up sleeping in but they danced anyway. He held her, spun her, and looked at her in a way that made her want to melt.

Zoey's head was spinning, and just as if she was on a merry-go-round, she felt overwhelmingly dizzy with her feelings- happy that Chase could love her so much, angry that he had just let her move to London without even a good-bye, sad because she missed him and needed her best friend, and one more feeling. What was it? It was a mere flicker in the midst of confusion. Suddenly she knew. But that's ridiculous, Zoey thought. Yet she still walked out her door and into the kitchen where her parents sat, paying bills.

"Mom? Dad?"

"What is it Zoe?" Mrs. Brooks asked.

"I need to go back. Just for a weekend."

Mr. and Mrs. Brooks looked at each other, looks of befuddlement written across their faces.

"Why?" Mr. Brooks asked.

"I need to take care of something. Then I promise I'll be back for good."

Smiling, Mrs. Brooks looked at her husband and they read each others minds. It was an inside joke of theirs.

"Sure, hon. As long as it's really important," Mr. Brooks said.

"It is."

"I'll call the airline," Mrs. Brooks said.

"I'll call PCA," Mr. Brooks said.

"Thanks," Zoey walked back into her room, flopped on her bed, and smiled into her pillow thinking, _I love him too.

* * *

_A/N: Part 3/3 will come by next Friday. I'm glad I was the first to write one of these because if I wasn't I would probably let other people's ideas screw up my own. Did you like my use of the word befuddlement? Haha. Good times. Review please! You guys are awesome!

Noelle


	3. Chapter 3

**'Til I See You Again**

-Chapter 3-

Zoey would not answer her phone when Chase called. He tried at least three times. It was getting depressing. He had said sorry, so what was the problem? Now that Chase finally realized that he loved Zoey, he also realized how incredibly disgusting Gretchen was and the only thing that she and Zoey had in common were their looks. So he told Gretchen he couldn't hang out with her anymore and she said, "That's stupid," and walked away.

So now it was a Saturday afternoon, the time that he and Zoey would usually be hanging out. Whether it was foosball, tennis, listening to music, catching a movie at the theater, they would always hang out on Saturday afternoon. This only depressed him more. He was laying on his bed playing with a rubik's cube. It was impossible. He had been trying to get all nine colors of red on one side, nine of yellow on the other side, and etc. What was the point of rubik's cubes anyway? To give people like Chase migranes?

Zoey could always complete the rubik's cube.

_Why didn't I say good-bye? Why didn't I swallow my stupid pride and tell her not to go? **Why didn't I tell her I love her?**_

The questions circled around, over and over in Chase's head. But they would always go unanswered.

"Dude, Chase," Michael walked into his room, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to solve this stupid puzzle," Chase pointed to the rubik's cube.

"Chase, you need to quit moping around like a sad puppy dog. Live your life. Don't waste it here wallowing about Zoey."

"I am not wallowing. Girls wallow. I am trying to solve this impossible puzzle. It's giving me a migrane."

"Whatever. I was coming to see if you want to come to Sushi Rox with me, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, and Mark. Do you?"

"Sure," Chase said sarcastically, "I'm there every day from 3 to 8 with the smell of raw fish permanently in my nostrils. Of course I'd love to go with you guys."

"Forget it. I don't even feel like dealing with you today," Michael shook his head and shut the door.

Chase rolled his eyes. Michael didn't understand. No one could truly understand what Chase was going through. He dropped thr rubik's cube and picked up his cell phone. Dialing Zoey's new number, his heart sped up. It rang a long time and just like the other three times, her voicemail came on.

* * *

"We're about 15 minutes from landing, folks, so fasten your seatbelts, put your trays up and get ready come into a beautiful sunny day in California," the captain of Zoey's plane said over the intercom.

Finally, Zoey thought. Finally, finally, finally. It was a long exhausting flight from London to California and all Zoey wanted to do was take a nap. The plane landed smoothly and people started getting up and getting on their phones. It seemed like getting off the plane was taking forever. She had to meet the cab at 7:30 and it was now 7:20. Finally when it was her turn to get off the plane, Zoey grabbed her bags and rushed down the aisle. She found her cab and he started on the forty something minute drive to PCA.

* * *

It was 8:30 and the sun was just starting to go down. Chase felt like a walk so he decided to hang out at the beach. As he stood up, his cell phone fell out of his pocket.

* * *

She was close to tears, knowing that she would have less than a day to spend there. She missed it. Her stomach hurt sometimes she missed it so much. And not just it. She missed Lola, Quinn and her mad genius ways, Michael, Mark, her little brother, and yes, even Logan. But it was Chase, her bushy haired friend, that she missed the most. She ran to his dorm, unable to stand the wait. She knocked this time, learning her lesson from the Rebecca incendent last September. Michael answered and Zoey thought that he might pass out.

"Hey Michael."

"Zoey, you're here. You're- you're here? How are you here? Are you moving back? What happened? Wait, you ARE Zoey right? You aren't some freakish look a like that Chase brought back are you?" Michael rambled on and on.

Zoey just hugged Michael,"Yes, it's me."

"You didn't answer any of my questions."

"I can't stay long."

Michael's face fell,"Well, then why or how are you here?"

"I- I need to tell Chase something. Where is he?"

"I don't know. What? What do you need to tell him?"

"I saw something. I heard something..."

"What?"

"When you and Logan were doing that intervention...or whatever that was. The webcam was on and I saw the whole thing."

"The WHOLE thing?!"

"The whole thing."

"Wow... I think I need to sit." Michael collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Please tell me where Chase is. I have GOT to talk to him. I leave in seven hours."

"I really don't know. He was all depressed and then he just left."

"Okay...Chase...depresssed. He's either by the fountain, in a hammock, or on the beach," Zoey said to herself, "I'll see you later Michael."

She ran around the campus of PCA like a mad woman. He wasn't by the fountain, there was no one in the hammock. It was almost getting dark. There was a few more minutes before it was PCA's curfew. She went to the beach anyway and sure enough, he was there skipping rocks, not very well because of the strong waves. She came up behind him, her stomach in knots. "Chase?"

He didn't turn around, probaly too much in a daze to hear her. She sat down beside him and he still didn't notice. "Chase!" she said his name a little louder this time.

"Huh? Zoey?!" Chase just stared.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, final chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**'Till I See You Again**

-Final Chapter-

"Zoey, what are you doing here? I thought you were in London. I thought you weren't coming back. I-" Chase pulled her into a hug.

"Chase, I really can't exsplain all that right now. I just need to tell you something," Zoey said, suddenly feeling shy for the first time around him.

"What is it? It must be important if you flew all the way back here for it," Chase said softly.

"I really was going to tell you about London and everything. I just didn't know how. I was so mixed up so I put it off until I got everyone else's opinion."

"I know you were mixed up. Well... I do now."

"Your opinion means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me. You are the best friend I've ever had. When I thought you didn't care about me everything was different. I felt alone and bitter and made my decision on impulse. I didn't even think it out. I just jumped."

"I am so sorry, Zoe, I didn't mean for that to happen. I was so stupid."

"I know. It was just a huge screw up. Everything,"Zoey played with the sand with her index finger,"And... I have something else to tell you."

"What?" Chase asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, I had done a lot of thinking on the flight and in my room and in class and pretty much everywhere because, well, England is boring."

"Ok.."

"I came to a conclusion about our friendship, our relationship, and my feelings for you," Zoey was talking in a quicker pace now, getting even more nervous and still unable to figure out how she was going to tell him.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you," Zoey finally said.

There was a lot of silence. Chase didn't know what to say, how to react, what to do. Finally he said, "Well, I think I'm in love with you too."

"So..." Zoey looked at her feet.

"Well, we both love each other and you still have to go back to London..."

"Tommorow morning."

"This sucks."

Zoey stood up, reached for his hand, and pulled him up and into a kiss.

"That didn't suck."

"No."

The kissed a little longer next time.

"I've always loved you, Zoey. Ever since I met you. I've always tried to tell you but it never worked out. I just want you to know that."

"I know that."

"How?"

"It's not important."

"Ok...man."

"What?"

"How in the world am I going to live without you?"

"It's just one semester. I'll be back next year."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Seriously, you aren't going to fall in love with a some dude with a cool english accent are you?"

"I'd say the chances are slim. Extremely slim."

"Well...we should be getting back, probably."

"Yeah, we probably should."

The couple kissed once more and walked hand in hand, back toward PCA.

The next morning at six a.m, Zoey and Chase walked out to the cab that was coming for her. Once she had her bags in, Chase pulled Zoey in a deep kiss. "One more for the road," he said after it broke and their lips collided again.

The cab driver honked. Zoey had to go. They hugged and with a tear in Zoey's eye she got in and said, "'I love you, Chase."

"I love you too, Zoe."

Chase watched the cab drive off and for a minute he was filled with sadness, but then he smile knowing that what they had was good. He whispered to himself, "'Til I see you again."

A/N: The End.


End file.
